


Morning Walks

by Pens



Series: Gallavich Mornings [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M, Mickey is a sap (but don't tell him that)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pens/pseuds/Pens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian wants to hold Mickey’s hand and Mickey tries to pretend that he’s not a goddamned sap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Walks

**Author's Note:**

> Okayy. So first fic for this fandom and first fic on ao3. I'm not too happy with it tbh but it is what it is and it's the first I completed of all the fic ideas I have so~  
> Well enjoy nonetheless!

Ian almost always gets up at ungodly hours of the day, waking up regularly at times like seven and six and fucking five o’clock in the morning. Mickey wasn't a fan of this habit of his, for one, he loved those mornings when Ian would sleep in and Mickey would wake up first and just, watch him; trace his eyes over his face, his lips, the way his eyelashes brushed his cheek, his faded freckles and other stuff that made him feel like the absolute sap that he [not so] secretly was. Ian was fucking beautiful, and Mickey sometimes had a hard time believing that _he_ was the person who got to have him like this. The other reason that he wasn't a fan of Ian's morning habits, was that Ian always woke him up at the asscrack of dawn and insisted that he go for his morning walk with him (walk, because Mickey refused to go jogging and apparently Ian was fine with compromising if it meant that Mickey would agree to go with him).

This was where they were now. Walking at quarter past six on a chilly Monday morning on the sidewalk on their way back to the apartment they shared, where they'd shower and get ready for the day, Mickey off to work at the garage and Ian to one of his part time gigs at a local bar a few blocks over. Mickey wasn't a fan of getting up early for these walks, but that didn't mean that he didn't enjoy them; these stupid casual relationship things they did were so different to what they had as teenagers, when Mickey was still not up to admitting that he maybe loved Ian a whole fucking lot.

They walked down the sidewalk in silence, passing stores that were yet to open for the day, when Ian casually drifted closer and tapped Mickey’s hand with his fingers. “Hey, Mick...” Mickey knew what he wanted without him even needing to say it; Ian tried this every morning, because for some reason, he liked the idea of holding hands and announcing to the world that they were together. Mickey thought that it was none of the world’s fucking business if they were together or not and outright refused every time. It was easier to walk without holding hands anyway. “Fuck off.”

And Ian retreats like usual. Except this time it wasn't usual. Because this time, Ian decided to top off his blatant disappointment with his fucking pouty puppy face, and fuck him if he could resist Ian’s pouty puppy face, he looked outright pathetic, and at six twenty on a Monday morning, Mickey didn't really feel like even trying to pretend that that face couldn't get him to agree to almost anything.

“Oh geezus, for fuck’s sa- fine, fuck.” He shoved his hand into Ian’s pocket, where he’d hidden his hand after being rejected, and fished it out, lacing their fingers together and looking pointedly away from Ian, keeping his eyes straight ahead. That didn't last long though and within a moment he was glancing out of the corner of his eye to catch Ian’s huge smile, and he tugged Mickey closer by their hands and bumped their shoulders.

“Don’t fucking push it, Gallagher.” Ian laughed and swung their hands between them because he was actually a complete child. Mickey tried to hide a smile that Ian definitely caught.

And yeah, Mickey wasn't a fan of getting up early to go for walks with Ian, but he still fucking enjoyed them nonetheless.

 


End file.
